


Dragonfire

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dark, Disney Songs, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hobbit version of the song Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonfire

I confess to Mahal mighty  
To blessed Yavanna ever fruitful  
To Durin, the father of my line  
To the Valar, holy all

Mahal, Great Smith  
You know I am a righteous lord  
Of my honor I am justly proud

And to you, Mother

Dearest Yavanna  
You know I'm so much stronger than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

But I have sinned

So tell me, Lord Mahal  
Why I see him standing there  
Why his laughing eyes still haunt my soul

In dreams

I feel him, I see him  
The gold caught in his soft brown hair  
Sends lust blazing through me out of all control

In mind and body

Like fire  
Dragonfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault  
I'm not to blame

It is the hobbit, Bilbo  
The burglar who sent this flame

It's not my fault  
Ilúvatar's word

He made foul Melkor so much  
Stronger than a lord

Protect me, Yavanna  
Don't let this hobbit cast his spell  
Don't let this madness sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy the hobbit, destroy Baggins  
And let him taste the fires of this hell  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone

Dragonfire  
Dark fire  
Now burglar, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

Mahal have mercy  
Have mercy on him

Mahal have mercy  
Have mercy on me

Mahal have mercy  
Have mercy on my soul

But he will be mine  
Or we will burn!

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=666814&#t666814)


End file.
